Clinical studies are designed to identify the possible role of nutritional deficiencies in the production of abnormalities in offspring of women with excessive alcohol intake during pregnancy; and to obtain information which may lead to possible prevention of the injurious effects of alcohol ingestion by pregnant mothers on the developing fetus. In addition we also hope to obtain information on the role of moderate drinking during pregnancy of on fetal outcome. In laboratory studies nutrition-alcohol relationships in the pregnant rat will be investigated. Trace element deposition, vitamin levels in the fetus will be studied in relation to the pathogenesis of abnormalities due to ethanol ingestion of the pregnant dam. Dietary modification will delineate the nutritional factors which are contributive or preventive in the production of abnormalities observed in the fetal alcohol syndrome.